Dying Inside
by NarcissaxXxLucius-Love
Summary: OneShot Narcissa is having an affair. Does Lucius care for her at all? Rating for some elements : Affairs and Suicide


One Shot NBLM fic song by Rihanna called Unfaithful. I thought it would be sweet to do a Narcissa/Severus Narcissa/Lucius fic for once 

Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

Narcissa reflected in the early morning of the day, her vanity mirror glinting in the rising sunlight. She knew it was wrong, wrong followed her everywhere she went. Just like Lucius followed the Dark Lord's every move, so Wrong followed her. It made her sad to think of the relationship her and Lucius had once had together, deep down she knew she still loved him, but she had trouble thinking she would ever be happy again.

**_He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true  
_**

Lucius was a lot of things, a husband, a father, a Death Eater, and that was his love. What Narcissa felt for him, it was also a lot of things, she was his wife, the mother of his only heir, no his only **child**. That was more than love. Those were what she was. Her love for him was deep down, so deep…she almost couldn't feel it again, and that was why she could not be faithful. Severus had listened to her in earnest as she cried at night, wishing that Lucius would stay home, would talk to her, would listen to her.

_**  
And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful   
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying **_

Lucius knew of her affairs with Severus, she knew that it was like a dagger in his stomach twisting as he would watch her leave. Refusing to say anything. He had never disrupted what made her happy, and Severus made her happy. Sometimes she would turn around and see him watching her. She could see the anguish in his eyes, she could see his demise. **__**

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore 

"Severus, please understand, Lucius is dying, and its my fault. Every time I leave, every time I look at him. I can see his pain. Severus I-I cant take it, knowing that its my fault!" Narcissa cried tears falling like silver drops of mercury.

_**  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer  
**_

"If this continues it will Kill him! I will be just as bad as a Death Eater! Killing innocents!" She spat with angry tears. Severus flinched, but said nothing, holding her fragile form as she shook with violent sobs.

_**  
I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek  
He's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell   
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well  
**_

Narcissa pinned up her hair, applied her make up, and put on the diamond Harry Winston Wreath necklace, Lucius and Draco had gotten her as a Christmas gift this year.

A Pair of strong arms enveloped her and a kiss graced her delicate cheekbones.

"Lucius, love, I won't be long. Helena and I are simply gracing a few friendly dinner parties." She might as well not have said a word. Lucius knew. Lucius knew she was leaving again, he knew it very well.

_**  
Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying **_

Lucius watched silently as his beautiful wife walked gracefully out the front door, to the waiting Rolls Royce. He just hoped Narcissa was happy. It was mostly his fault. His obsession with the Dark lord, had been what had driven her away. Now, that the dark lord was gone. He was… alone. Draco was off in Italy, starting a business. And Narcissa was gone. For Now.**__**

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer 

"Severus, you know I love you?" Narcissa whispered as she laid against Severus' chest, them laying still black silk sheets tangled around them.

"Yes, Narcissa. I do." Snape said; he was a man of few, but meaningful words to her.**__**

Our Love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore (anymore) 

Lucius watched as Narcissa kissed Severus good-bye, smiling as she walked down Spinners End, to apparate at the end of the road. Lucius apparated back to the Manor. This love, their love. It hurt too much to watch anymore. He pulled out the Baretta .9 mil he had bought from a muggle store in London.**__**

I don't wanna do this anymore   
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

Narcissa sank in horror, at the sight of Lucius dead body draped over their bed. A note about her affair and how it was his fault, his sorrow at seeing her walk out the door.

And Narcissa Malfoy felt like a murderer. Her tears mixed with his blood spilling onto the floor.

_Unfaithful…………………_


End file.
